Gross Neglect
by Theresa471
Summary: It's the 12th precinct job to find out who killed a police officer with tampering with the brakes of his car in Manhattan.
1. Chapter 1

Gross Neglect

It was getting to be too much of a hassle for Sergeant Joseph Kennedy to keep the numbers correct on the computer system in his office of the Bronx precinct. Something has to be done with trying to talk to someone about the gross neglect of the weapons having been brought into the precinct and others including the 12th precinct.

This has been going on the past month for where these weapons would simply disappear afterwards. It was getting a little close for comfort with getting caught by his superiors. He needed to take a drive somewhere for a breath of fresh air. He didn't care where at the moment. Since his watch was over and finishing up with the last of the computer work and logging in the information into the software program. And for which he made two copies to be sent to the police commissioner and governor as a safeguard just in case he's killed.

He's been driving several hours with darkness arriving. He was in Manhattan near the ice rink. When all of a sudden he something pop with his brakes turning the corner near the rink. He wasn't able to stop at all when all of a sudden he crashes into some on going vehicle turning over on its side and killing him and a passenger in the other vehicle a grey SUV.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Sergeant Javier Esposito was driving home from work to meet up with with his wife Sung Lee. Currently he had the police scanner on to listen to the calls, when he heard a call about a crash near the ice rink. He drove quickly to the area to see what he's able to do about saving any of the passengers in both vehicles. He stopped his quickly and jumped out to run to the one with the woman on the passenger side.

It would seem that the male driver was dead hitting his head dead on and hitting the wind shield. Esposito was able to pull open the door with the woman starting to come around. He's able to get her out and onto the pavement until the rescue vehicles are able to arrive.

He is able to hear them down the street along with the fire trucks in case of the gasoline doesn't explode from the two tanks.

He moves over to the other vehicle for where Sergeant Joseph Kennedy's body is located half way out of the vehicle and very dead. Esposito goes to check for a pulse. Only to find a negative response in the neck area.

Afterwards he spoke with EMS giving a report on the bodies and the one woman that was still alive. They would be able to drive her over to Manhattan Medical Center since it's the closest hospital.

After finishing up his report with EMS and the officers sent from the local station just outside of the ice rink. A full investigation would need to be started with the officer dying in the crash. Since there wasn't any evidence that this particular officer was drunk. A full report would be made by the local coroner's office.

There was one thing Esposito needed to check before leaving the scene and go home for the evening. He had this nagging suspicious that just maybe the brakes on the officer's vehicle might of been tampered with after all. He gets under neath the vehicle getting his work clothes further to check the brake lines.

After a few moments he would have his answer with moving out from under neath and cleaning himself the best he could. While the EMS had already left for the hospital, as with the traffic starting to move now with the fire trucks waiting for the tow trucks to take the two vehicles to the impound yard for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

Gross Neglect

Chapter Two

"What are you talking about Javier?" His wife Sung Lee said from the living room of there apartment. She had been unable to understand what her husband was talking about in regard to the brakes on the police officer's vehicle having been tampered with.

"I should of know you wouldn't be able to know about the brakes on a car. Since you're not an expert coming from overseas." He exclaimed to have his wife pissed off since she could of knocked him out with one punch in spite her small frame.

"What are you going to do about it Espo?" She asked with sitting down on the grey small couch in the living room.

"First off I will need to mention this to Captain Beckett tonight and see what type of action could be taken. Along with the report from the coroner's office. I would think he or she would be able to find the cause of his actual death besides the brakes having been tampered with Sung Lee."

Sung Lee picked up the house phone from the glass coffee table to hand it to Esposito to call Captain Beckett at home.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Coroner's Officer

Doctor Syndey Perlmutter had been working on the body that was brought it from the ice rink. He was told that the body was an police officer died in a car crash. His assistant Michelle was helping with giving him the rib spreader earlier opening him up. So far there were no answers as to why he died in the crash.

However currently he was working on the stomach with taking samples to be sent to the lab. He wanted an answer as quickly as possible with the lab only a few blocks away from the Coroner's office.

After a few moments... He found something in his stomach contents to be a strange thing in its self. Taking the item out of the sample container, he goes to show it to Michelle only to be shaking her head at the object.

"Maybe he died because of that item on his body Doctor Perlmutter?" Michelle said with picking up the clip board to have him log the content from his stomach.

"I have a feeling the police will want to know about it since it was Sergeant Esposito was on the scene of the accident. He was the one that asked me about any strange items that might be inside his body or any other reasons the police officer died. Do me a favor and finish up here while I call the police from my office."

"Of course Doctor Perlmutter." Michelle said with placing the mask back onto her face to finish up with the autopsy. So far it has been an interesting evening for the both of them. She just couldn't wait to go home and rest. But its not been easy with a shortage of technicians. Along with being short on Coroner's lately. Doctor Perlmutter has been working a great many hours either at the hospital or the Coroner's officer.

Even his own wife and family have been complaining with him having to be gone all of the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Gross Neglect

Chapter Three

Sergeant Joseph Kennedy's body will be staying in the cooler at the local coroner's office until someone decides to claiming his body. Even though he didn't have any type of family with the investigation.

However the people that were responsible for his death. They have been interested in making sure that no one would be able to find out why he died. However with the autopsy, the answer was very clear as to why.

When the report was sent to Captain Beckett at the 12th precinct in the morning. She asked to speak with Sergeant Esposito when he arrived to his station. She just couldn't believe in what was found with the autopsy shaking her head drinking a rare cup of coffee in her office. She had asked Ryan once he had arrived to give the message to him to come to her office right away.

Moments later...

There was a knock on her office door. She asked who ever it was to come on inside. It was Sergeant Javier Esposito walking inside curious as to what was going on.

"Captain, you asked for me? " He asked with being asked to sit on down in front of her.

"Javi, I would like you to read the coroner's report on one of the reasons why Sergeant Joseph Kennedy had died. " She hands him the ten page report on the victim.

He takes the report from her hand to begin reading it. It was very quiet inside the office once he started to read. While she waited for his reaction on what was found in the stomach contents.

After a brief moment...Sergeant Esposito had to whistle after reading the paragraph a second line about finding a diamond in the Sergeant's stomach. "WOW! Now I know why he was killed in the crash Beckett. It looks like who ever did it plainly murdered him that's for sure."

"I agree with you, Javier. It's why the police commissioner wants a full scale investigation on this murder. I will be assigning it to you, Ryan and two other teams including Lt. Jose Alverez and Sergeant William Anderson. They will be working the case for the over night shift. Since they have a great deal of sources on the streets that will be able to help."

"Good Beck. I will get started on the investigation with my partner. I will need to begin at the precinct he worked out of the past few months. I just hope his co-workers would be able to give us an insight to what he's been doing the past months." Esposito replied to have the Captain shaking his hand with good luck on the case.

Moments Later...

Kevin Ryan looked up from his computer terminal..."How did it go bro?" Ryan asked with wanting to know the details.

"It would seem that Sergeant Joseph Kennedy had his hand in the cookie jar. Doctor Perlmutter found a diamond in the stomach contents. And Captain Beckett wants us to work on the case to find out who is responsible for his murder."

"Besides the tampering of the brakes?" Ryan said with Esposito agreeing to his statement.

"Yes bro."


	4. Chapter 4

Gross Neglect

Chapter Four

Someone came to the Coroner's office to claim the sergeant's body. Doctor Lisa Anderson just came on duty the following day not knowing what was going on accept for the fact that the sergeant's body was in the cooler.

A doctor Jerome Boone asked to have the body released to his orders. So that his body can be properly buried with honors from the New York City police department. Even though only a few people knew what exactly had killed the sergeant in the first place. Doctor Boone and three others were involved in the killing of the police officer.

They were very much involved with stealing anything they can get their hands on and one of the items would be diamonds. And when the sergeant had found out what was going on during an special investigation by his commanding officer Jack Kemp.

Doctor Lisa Anderson had the doctor sign the release form to have the commanding officer Jack Kemp notified of the body having been released to the doctor. She still found it odd since there was a report that he had no next of kin or any really close friends. She would need to send a report to Captain Kate Beckett as well. Since the 12th precinct have been investigating his murder.

This particular report will be read in the afternoon in Beckett's office for when it arrive in the form as an E-Mail. When she had read the E-Mail on the computer. She was shaking her head with needing to inform Sergeant Esposito about this latest information. Shutting down the computer terminal. She went looking for the two detectives somewhere on the floor.

She was able to find them in the computer room checking information that a possible source might of found a connection with the sergeant and a recent investigation into stolen diamonds from a showcase in the Bronx six months ago.

"Good, I found the both of you. Esposoto I have an report for the both of you to read that might shine a light on your investigation on the dead sergeant." She hands them the report to be read in front of her.

Ryan would be the first one to say something after reading the report over his partner's shoulder. "It's about time we are starting to have some luck with the case." He said with his partner finishing reading the report and Beckett 's info from the E-Mail.

"I will need the both of you to speak with his commanding officer Jack Kemp and find out on what special investigations he was working on before he was murdered. Understand my order gentlemen?" She said with venom in her tone and demeanor with wanting to find out who was behind the murder.

"Yes sir." Ryan and Javier said in unison with the respond. As they walked out of the computer room to call their sources on the street to try and help them out. Otherwise they would be heading for the precinct for where the Sergeant was assigned to the past few months.


	5. Chapter 5

Gross Neglect

Chapter Five

Doctor Jerome Boone asked his associates to meet with him at his apartment complex a couple of blocks away from the Ice Rink police precinct for where the sergeant was working the past few months.

Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan had arrived at the precinct to speak with Captain Alexander in his office. He was out in the field for a few hours checking up on his field officers working on different cases.

He had just arrived back to his office. When he was told by the desk sergeant that two detectives were waiting for him outside his office. "Sergeant do you happen to know what they want by chance?" He asked sounding a tad annoyed with his tone.

"They are here to investigate Sergeant Brooks death sir." He said with everyone else looking at the both of them with great interest.

"All right sergeant I will go with them quickly as possible." He replied with moving off with taking the stairs instead of the elevator.

8888888888888888888888888888

The doctor was serving drinks to his associates in the living room. He was going over the next stage in order to rob a bank and two jewelry stores during the next month with using their resources at hand.

"We all need to be sure of our facts with these three jobs. I don't need anyone else getting killed in the process gentlemen." He replied with hearing a chorus of positive answers from the three needing refills on their scotches, whiskeys and Rum.

"I understand there is an investigation going on into the sergeant that was murdered. I understand the 12th precinct will be working on the case." Jerry Hovis an ex Marine and police officer for one of the Bronx precincts said to the group in the spacious living room.

The doctor went to make the drinks for his associates. He didn't need a second one with needing to go to bed and getting up early for his rounds at the Manhattan Medical Center working with Doctor Josh Davidson of the cardiac wing. "Here we go everyone. This is the last round for this evening. Just be sure to take the copies of the floor plans of the bank. I don't need any slip ups." He said with venom in his demeanor with sitting down on the black couch while everyone finished their drinks and placing them onto the coffee table and leaving for the evening with grabbing the coats.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Alexander explained to the two detectives that the sergeant had been working under cover with special orders from the attorney general's office. It was strictly volunteer with trying to find out who was responsible for the missing of diamonds, weapons, drugs and other items during the past six months.

"He had told me sergeant that he was getting close to the source. But was afraid that they would find out and go after him." He says to them in his office.

"Did he say who was behind the entire operation?" Espo asked with waiting for his response, while Ryan had been writing notes on his small pad.

"All he was able to tell me was some doctor was working out of Manhattan Medical Center was involved, along with other police officers. That is all I know gentlemen."

"We will be in contact with you once Captain Beckett would be able to speak with the police Commissioner. We will leave now to let you finish up your paper work." Ryan announced with Esposito shaking the captain's hand.

"Thank you." Captain Alexander says with closing the door with the two moving out and having him take in a deep breath into his lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

Gross Neglect

Chapter Sixth

Police Commissioner Nevins was extremely pissed off with Captain Beckett giving him the bad news,  
that there was a possible chance that police officers were involved in the murder of Sergeant Brooks.

"I just don't understand it Captain. Our own men being behind it after all. How do you proposed trying to catch them with out tipping them off?"

Captain Beckett was sitting in front of him from inside his office. She had to think about it for a moment before answering the question. "Sir, I have placed three teams onto the investigation to try and catch this doctor involved in the murder scheme. Along with who is behind the operation with him and the stealing of the diamond that was found inside the sergeant's stomach content." She says with shaking briefly her head.

"Something needs to be done quickly. There is just too much pressure coming from the mayor and the governor of New York City." He exclaimed with his statement.

"Yes sir, I know. I have already informed my teams to work hard with trying to find this doctor. We understand that he might be working with on Doctor Davidson's staff in the Cardiac unit." Beckett said with directness in her tone and demeanor.

"Is there anyone on your staff working on the case has any medical training that your be able to put into place and letting Doctor Davidson of these facts?" Commissioner Nevins advised Beckett having to think hard about it on her mind.

"I will need to check the personal files and see on whether any of the detectives have medical training from when the two of them were in the service. I will have to speak with Sergeant Javier Esposito since he served eight years."

"Good! I need an answer as soon as possible Captain. I suggest you get back to the 12th precinct and asked the Sergeant as soon as you arrived." He asked in a nervous tone with all this pressure on his shoulders for the moment.

"Right away Commissioner Nevins." She gets up from the chair to leave his office to head for the precinct.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Forty five minutes later...

Right away she went looking for Sergeant Esposito. It was very quiet on the floor with it close to being lunch time, and no doubt he and Ryan and including Inspector Sung Lee. All three of them were inside the break room having a bite to eat before continuing on with the work.

"Sergeant Esposito, I need to speak with you for a moment." She said with Javier moving over to her near the coffee pot in the corner. While Ryan and Sung Lee were curious as to what was going on at the moment.

"What is it Beck?" In a soft tone with using her nick name.

"When you were in the service, did you ever have any medical training?" She asked with having butterflies in her stomach.

"Matter of fact I did Captain. Captain Dunstan was involved with the Cardiac unit and I was asked on five occasions to learn on how to operate on a patient. It wasn't easy at that particular time. Why do you asked Captain?"

"We had found out that there is a possible chance that our main suspect works out of Manhattan Medical Center in the Cardiac unit under Doctor Josh Davidson. We will need someone with medical training to work under cover. We will advise Doctor Davidson that his unit will be having an under cover officer working."

"I will do it Captain. When will you inform the Police Commissioner of this fact as with Doctor Davidson?" Sergeant Esposito replied with his partners were trying to listen to the conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Gross Neglect

Chapter Seven

Police Commissioner Nevins was out in the field for when the call came from Captain Beckett of the 12th precinct. She had called him on his special cell phone that he brings with him into the field.

Standing next to his black SUV outside the county court room. He had to speak to the judge about a past case that was closed. He was glad to be outside for a change instead of his stuffy office.

He was ready to get into the car for when his cell-phone was going off. Taking it out of his blue coat jacket. "Police Commissioner Nevins, how can I help you, Captain Beckett?" He asked on whether she had an answer for him on the personnel's medical training.

"Sir, I have the information for you for the case involving the murder of Sergeant Brooks. One of my detectives Sergeant Javier Esposito has volunteered to work the murder case at the Manhattan Medical Center. I will still need to speak with Doctor Davidson about it." She stated with a slight lump in her throat.

"Excellent! Just let me know Kate when he's in place at the hospital." He said over the phone. He needed to get into the car with it starting to rain lightly.

"I will Commissioner. Take care and thanks." She hung up the call to pull out the number of Doctor Josh Davidson of his office. She was hoping that he would be able to answer right away.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Josh Davidson was with his wife Susan having lunch in his office for a change. She had to get back to the fourth floor to check on her patients. While Davidson has a schedule surgery on a 62 year old patient placing a new left value of his heart in two hours.

"I have to go Josh. Good luck with the surgery today." She replied with getting up to walk around his desk to kiss him deeply.

"I will do my best sweetie. Hopefully I will be able to see you tonight." He kisses her back again before she breaks it to leave.

It was at this time that his phone started to ring. He picked it up not knowing the caller since the voice-mail didn't pick up at this time. "How can I help you, this is Doctor Davidson?

The next couple of minutes Kate Beckett was able to explain the entire situation to him about the case and Sergeant Esposito's medical training. He wasn't too pleased having to find out that one of his doctors is a murderer. He was able to understand as to why an officer will be working under cover on his staff for the duration until he's able to catch him in the act.

"It's going to work out Josh. Do not say a word to any of your doctors about Sergeant Esposito, or else the case will be blown." She exclaimed to her old flame.

"I understand Kate. Please have him come to the sixth floor tonight around seven o' clock. Hopefully I will be done with surgery on one of my patients. We can discuss his duties and some of the doctors, he will be working with on the floor."

"Very well Josh, I will tell him. Thank you." The phone went dead with the line, while Beckett went to speak with Sergeant Esposito.


	8. Chapter 8

Gross Neglect

Chapter Eight

The next few days Doctor Javier Esposito was getting adjusted to his schedule and the way things were getting done on the ward and in surgery. He would be watching operations from the observation room from above having been asked by Doctor Davidson. Without realizing he was sitting next to Doctor Boone a man in his early forties.

Doctor Josh Davidson was operating on a young girl having issues with her heart ever since she was two years old. He was replacing one of the values just in case of more problems. He was going to be finished in a few moments with help from his assistant.

Doctor Boone started to get up and leave. This would give a chance to see where he would be going. Since he was one of three possible suspects on the staff. Its been three days since he had a chance to check with getting adjusted to his under cover work.

Captain Beckett and Police Commissioner Nevins were looking for something positive with the case. Even though they had not heard from Esposito during that time.

Boone left the observation room with Doctor Esposito walking slowly out as well. He saw Boone walk into a closet with cleaning supplies. Esposito found this strange for a doctor to go into a closet without bringing something out. However Espo had his ear against the door to hear that he was no doubt talking on his cell-phone.

All he was able to hear was the words "Another Job" before he wasn't able to hear anything further. He had to move away from the door and head to his next patient. Later he would have to report to Captain Beckett in regard to what he heard.

This is when Javier decided to head for his quarters making sure that no one would be around and use his cell-phone. Seeing the time, he was hoping that he would be able to speak with Captain Beckett at the 12th precinct.

12TH Precinct

Captain Kate Beckett was just getting ready to leave for the day. When her cell-phone was going off on the desk in her office. Looking at the caller I. was sergeant Esposito finally with a possible report.

"Beckett, how can I help you? Esposito is that you calling?" She asked quickly with sitting back down into her chair. She had to take a quick sip of water from the glass that had been sitting there almost thirty minutes.

"It's Espo, bro. Listen quickly Beck. I over heard Doctor Boone talking in a cleaning closet finding it rather strange. Anyway I heard him talking to someone on his phone about a possible job. I have no idea what he was talking about. I had to leave and move away to make this call." He replied with checking around for anyone coming inside the quarters.

"You did the right thing Javi. I will let the police commissioner know. Please try and stay in contact the best possible way. Lets hope this Doctor Boone will slip up and give himself away."

"I need to go now before someone catches me." He hangs up to head back to his work and patients.


	9. Chapter 9

Gross Neglect

Chapter Nine

After his shift at the hospital. Doctor Boone feeling off keel with himself after making the call in the cleaning supply room. Walking into his apartment complex only a few blocks away from the hospital. He really needed a drink to calm his nerves.

While outside down the block Detective Kevin Ryan and another detective sitting inside the unmarked vehicle watching the doctor for any type of visitors. The rain had started to be harder for the evening, in spite the fact the local forecasters had said that the rain will continue into the next day.

He needed another drink before making a late snack before going to sleep for his next shift tomorrow. He was going to assist with Doctor Josh Davidson to learn a new laser on a patient age 52. He was asked weeks ago by Davidson on whether he would be interested in helping out.

They would be waiting for the patient with his permission to operate on him.

Just when he had finished his second drink. There was a telephone call for him. As he looked at the caller I. the house phone located on the marble coffee table. "Jake what's going on ?" He asked his associate involved with the robberies.

"We need you at the house to go over the final plan on the bank robbery in a few days. Unless your too tire to come on over?" He asked while looking at his associates with the plans laid out on the kitchen table.

"I will drive on over Jake. I am just too wired to sleep this evening after my shift at the hospital. I should be there with-in the hour depending on the night time traffic." He hung up quickly to head for the bed room to change his clothes. He had threw everything into a ball on his king size bed.

Moments later having changed and tying his black shoes. He was ready to leave the apartment with placing on a light black jacket along with checking his car keys and wallet.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Walking outside after taking the elevator down from the sixth floor. The under cover officers Sergeant William Anderson and his partner were keeping an eye out on their suspect. Taking it slow with following him to another location. Traffic for this time of night was some what heavy.

Lt. Jose Alverez was on his cell-phone calling the night watch commander of the 12th precinct to let him know that were following. Hopefully they would be able to figure out what exactly he was up to.

"If we follow him to where ever. Do you think we would be able to hear what he's up to Lt. Alverez?" Sergeant Anderson asked.

"I don't know at this point. It's too soon to tell Sergeant. Keep on driving until he stops at his location." He ordered after having a short conversation with the night watch commander.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

The doctor parked on the side of the apartment complex. Sergeant Anderson waited for the doctor to go inside the building to park as well and head inside...


	10. Chapter 10

Gross Neglect

Chapter Ten

Sergeant Anderson was able to follow the doctor to the sixth floor and his friend's apartment. He had to be careful not to be caught by the doctor. He knocked on the door with Jake a young man in his late twenties opening the door to let him in.

Right away Jake and everyone had gotten on his case about the murder of the sergeant inside the apartment. Sergeant Anderson was able to hear all this with his ear against the door. This was the evidence they needed for the case.

He had to head back outside to his partner in order to let him know in what was heard. Taking the elevator down and the car. They waited to see on whether the doctor would come back out and head for his apartment.

They would need to speak with the night watch commander and see what else they could do without damaging the case all together. Since Sergeant Anderson was able to hear the confession from inside the apartment with his buddies. There was a good chance they would be able to arrest the doctor and try to get a further confession on the type of jobs they would be involved.

Ten minutes later the doctor came out into the weather heading for his vehicle once again. Captain Anderson had advised the detectives to continue to keep an eye out on them.

Both detectives were pissed off that they weren't able to arrest the doctor at this time.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three days later there was a day light robbery at the local Marine bank four blocks away from Manhattan Medical Center. Two guards were shot in the process trying to stop the robbers from stealing a million dollars from the vault. The four armed robbers had been working on digging out a tunnel to get inside.

All four of the robbers wore black masked with the security cameras unable to figure out any of the I.D.'S and giving fits to the local police especially the 12th precinct. However with the sharp eye of Sergeant Esposito finding a tattoo on the wrist of one of the four that robbed the bank.

They had checked with the F.B.I. Database on whether there would be a criminal having been arrested with having that particular tattoo. It would be twenty four hours later the information came back with the following name Ex Marine Jake Romano and close association with the doctor.

Captain Kate Beckett with orders from the police commissioner to arrest the doctor and see if this Jake Romano was somewhere in the City. With the possible that he might be living in the same apartment the doctor was spotted...

She sent Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan with orders to check the apartment for where the doctor had visited before.

They had to be careful with having called for back up in case that Jake Romano and his associates just might be in the apartment. It was around five o' clock p.m. when the both of them walked off the elevator and heading for the apartment. They were able to hear voices on the other side.

Sergeant Esposito told Ryan to be ready while there back up would be waiting down the hall away from the elevator. "Are you ready Ryan?" He asked with pulling out his weapon from his side pocket with wearing his vest.


	11. Chapter 11

Gross Neglect

Chapter 11th

Knocking on the door to have who ever on the other side came to open the door. Since they were able to hear other voices as well. Sergeant Epsosito had the feeling there was another meeting in progress.

Ex marine Jake Romano opening the door didn't know what was going on. However when he saw the weapons and the announcement that they were police. He tried to alert the others, however Sergeant Esposito warned him or else his head would be blown to pieces by a single shot.

He told the others inside to stop what they were doing. As the two detectives and the back up stormed inside to arrest the three. One of them was the doctor to be an added bonus for the case. While Romano told the officers he wanted to speak with his lawyer. It would basically be the same as well for the doctor and his two associates.

Detective Kevin Ryan was able to give everyone their rights, along with cuffing with help from the two young back-up officers from the precinct. This is when the doctor asked to speak with Sergeant Esposito realizing who he was in the first place. He had seen him at the hospital working under cover.

"What is it doctor?" He asked in a serious tone and demeanor.

"I need to be protected Sergeant. I would like to speak with someone of importance in regard to going into the Witness Protection Program. I have information I can give to your superiors." He stated with making sure that his associates weren't able to hear him talking.

"I will discuss it with my Captain back at the 12th precinct. Once you're able to be process and place in a separate cell. I will see what can be done with your request." Esposito announced with moving him out of the apartment and to be placed separate from the others.

Esposito turned to face Ryan with the cell-phone in his hand. "Bro, you want me to let the captain know we are coming in?" He asked even though it was clear to his eyes.

"Of course Ryan." He said with pushing the doctor towards the elevator and telling the apartment dwellers to stay in their apartments.

88888888888888888888888888888

Some time later at the 12th precinct with Captain Kate Beckett having to stayed late. She needed to speak with the suspect in regard to being protected. Sergeant Esposito and Ryan arrived with all of the suspects from the apartment.

She had placed a call to Police Commissioner Nevins. However he was currently out in the field with some of his officers. She would have to wait for him to call back and speak with him about the Witness Protection Program.

But in the meantime the lawyers for the doctor and the others had arrived and started to speak with their clients...

Dr. Boone spoke with his lawyer Thomas Gaines. He and the doctor have been friends for a long time. Gaines thought it was a good idea to give himself up fully and give what ever information that was available, along with asking for the Witness Protection Program.

He would doubt that his so-call friends would asked for the same thing.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Notes: This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.

Gross Neglect

Chapter 12th

Police Commissioner Nevins agreed to the Witness Protection Program for Doctor Boone and the information he would be giving to the police. He would be separated from his associates involved in the past robberies, even though that Doctor Boone would be solely responsible for the murder of Sergeant Brooks.

Doctor Boone was able to give the information on where all of the merchandise that was stolen. He had given the storage place in the Bronx. Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan was given the job of bringing back all of the merchandise and including the money.

They had to be sure that all of the money and merchandise was located inside and brought back to the precinct and placed inside lock up until the proper authorities would be able to return it to the rightful owners.

Doctor Boone was going to be taken to the maximum security safe house in Arizona while awaiting for the agents to arrive and take him to one of the local airports. Captain Kate Beckett was waiting in her office for them to sign the papers to released the prisoner to them.

She was on the phone talking to her husband Richard Castle about tonight's dinner date at the Trump Towers, when there was a knock on her office door. She had to hang up letting Castle know the agents had arrived. She tells them to come inside as a older salt & pepper Lt. Anthony Galverston pulled out his I.D. for the Captain as with the younger agent.

"We are here to pick up Dr. Boone and take him to the airport for the trip to Arizona." He replied with handing her the paper work to sign.

"I have been expecting you. I will call lock up to have the prisoner brought up to my office." She announced with getting onto the office telephone. It was at this point she signed the three set of papers with one of them as her copy.

MOMENTS LATER...

Doctor Boone and two guards came off the elevator to head for Beckett 's office. Afterwards they were on there way out of the building under guard and into a grey van locking up the doctor into the back until they reach Newark Airport and with taking American Airlines flight to the safe house in Arizona...

As for the three associates, it would be a month later when Judge Williamson came down with the verdict to have all three placed into prison for the next ten plus years for the charges against them.

THE END


End file.
